


Ace's High

by borrowedphrases



Series: The Scientific Method [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma visits Kaito in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace's High

**Author's Note:**

> For [thehistorynut19](http://thehistorynut19.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for the "Ludus" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

"You like card games, don't you, Kaito-kun?" Ryouma draws out the name, long and singsong.

Kaito roars at him, launching himself at the door and slamming his palms against the bars, as if brute strength alone could break them. Ryouma leans in closer, wrapping long, nimble fingers around one of them.

"Do you know the cards that outrank the Knight?" Ryouma smiles sweetly when Kaito glares at him. They are inches apart, just the heavily reinforced steel between them. "Of course you do, great card master like yourself. They are the Queen and the King."

Kaito grips at the bars, but he's not trying to bend them anymore. If looks could kill, Ryouma is certain he'd be a pile of ash.

"You see, I have a Knight of my own, equally matched with you. I also have a Queen, though she has yet to show me her true strength. And there is my King, the most powerful of my suit."

Ryouma reaches through the bars with one hand, wrapping a vice grip around Kaito's wrist. Much as Kaito struggles against him, he cannot break free.

"Traditionally speaking, the King is the highest card one can play," Ryouma yanks Kaito's arm through the bars, until his shoulder slams and he lets out the softest whimper.

"However, in many games, there is another card, one even higher than the King," Ryouma's other hand moves between them, gropes between Kaito's thighs. 

A soft hiss, a jerking of hips.

And Ryouma keeps on smiling.


End file.
